Star Wars Episode VIII: The Lost Jedi
by MadaRustri
Summary: The Resistance is on the run from the regrouped First Order while Rey trains with Luke Skywalker on Ahch-To. Kylo Ren struggles with the life he's chosen. Love blossoms as dark truths are revealed. A complete reimagining of Episode VIII aka what the sequel could have been.


**Scene One**

Rey stood fixed in her spot on top of the mountain, Luke's original lightsaber held out at arm's length in front of her. The aged Luke Skywalker turned to look at her, dropping his hood. "Who are you?"

Rey stepped closer. She didn't know what to say. She knew her name, but she could feel the meaning behind the question was deeper than that. "I'm Rey, from Jakku."

Luke approached the girl. She couldn't help but stare at his metallic, mechanical hand. It closed around the hilt of the saber with a clink. "Where did you find this?"

"It called to me. It was found by Maz Kanata," said Rey, her heartbeat thumping away. "She didn't tell me how she got it. It is yours."

"Mine..." Luke stared at it, his mind elsewhere. "...And my father's before me."

He looked up at her, thoughtful. "The Force is strong with you, Rey."

Rey stared. He could feel her just as she could feel him. His energy was like a light, a beacon that could not be snuffed out. Luke continued, "Am I to suggest the Resistance is in trouble? Is that why they've sent you?"

"The galaxy is changing," said Rey. "A war rages on, and Leia needs you. Han Solo is dead. Ben killed him."

Luke nodded. "I felt him die."

Rey kept on. "They--we decommissioned Starkiller Base, but it's only a matter of time before the First Order finds the Resistance and resumes their previous plan of attack."

Luke began descending the stairs, and Rey followed him. "Do you wish me to train you?"

Rey thought. She had the Force on her side, so she might as well use it. Before she could speak, however, Luke continued. "The last time I trained a Padawan, it didn't go as planned."

"I know." Rey put a hand on his shoulder, and he stopped, looking at her. "If you teach me, I won't fail you."

Luke stared at her again, for a long moment.

 **Scene Two (** **Some Time Later** )

The environment of planet Avis Almiri was harsh. Windstorms raged on the surface, blowing around the reddish orange dust that composed the ground. Mountains sat on the horizon, and craters dipped in various places.

A figure moved through them, his face covered by a breathing mask and big, thick goggles. He made his way to a structure which was only a silhouette in the thick cloud of dust. The man came to a keypad and typed in a few digits. A door slid open upwards. He stepped into a small corridor, and then the door on the other side opened.

C-3PO stood there. "Master Poe, welcome back."

Poe Dameron pulled off the goggles and his breathing gear, then removed his hood. "Thanks, Threepio."

Poe followed the protocol droid into the new Resistance base. It had once been an outpost for scientists monitoring the great changes happening in the environment of Avis Almiri.

Poe found General Leia Organa. "General Organa, that windstorm is no joke, but I got the sensor back up and running."

She looked at a computer screen, then at him. "Good work, Commander Dameron. The system is rebooting."

A medical droid approached them. "Excuse me, General, Commander, patient Finn has awakened."

Poe and Leia shared a look of surprise and followed the medic droid into a side room. Finn, who rested on a cushioned table, shuddered. His entire back was covered by bandages. Poe came to his side, letting Finn grab his hand and squeeze it. "Easy, buddy. We're here. It's good to have you back."

"How long has it been?" Finn looked around the room, dazed. "Where's Rey?"

"Rey left to find Luke almost a hundred days ago," Leia answered, looking sad.

"I can't feel my legs!" Finn yelled. "Why can't I feel my legs?"

"Kylo Ren," said Poe, still holding his hand.

The medic droid approached. "The damaged inflicted to your spine has caused the loss of feeling below your waist."

Finn looked at the ceiling, eyes full of tears and disbelief. "I'm sorry. I tried to fight him, but I failed."

"It's okay, Finn," said Poe. "You're alive. That's all that matters. What you did was brave."

"Commander Dameron has stayed by your side the entire time," Leia said to Finn.

Poe bristled, but Finn squeezed his hand. "Is that true?"

"Yeah," said Poe. "What kind of person would I be if I left you? You saved my life."

"And you gave me a name," Finn replied.

"That I did, Finn," said Poe.

 **Scene Three**

A soldier of the First Order sat in front of a screen. A blip appeared, and he stood up from his seat. The soldier walked through a doorway to the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer, approaching Admiral Armitage Hux. "Admiral, we've picked up a sign of life."

Hux followed him back to the computer, examining the blip's location closely. "Avis Almiri. That's not possible. It's inhabitable."

"Apparently the Resistance has found a way to inhabit it," said the soldier.

Hux walked back as Captain Phasma entered. "Phasma, send troops to Avis Almiri. We've located the Resistance. I'll alert the Supreme Leader."

"Yes, Admiral," said Phasma. She exited the way she'd come.

Hux opened a transmission to Supreme Leader Snoke. "Supreme Leader, we have discovered the location of the Resistance base. Troops are being sent now."

"Very good, Admiral," said Snoke. "Do not fail this time."

 **Scene Four**

In an undisclosed location, Snoke ended the transmission with Admiral Hux. He sat on his chair, looking over his apprentice, Kylo Ren, who meditated in the middle of the room. "That's it. Feel the power of the Force."

"I feel it," said Kylo, his eyes shut tight.

"Stand, Kylo Ren," Snoke ordered. Kylo opened his eyes and got to his feet. "The Resistance base has been found. We may soon learn the location of Luke Skywalker."

Kylo stood straighter, making an effort to appear stronger.

Snoke continued. "You are to travel to the surface with the troops. Do not be swayed by your conflicting feelings. Remember all I've taught you."

"Yes, Supreme Leader." Kylo turned and headed out of the room. He put on his helmet and put up the hood of his black robe, continuing down the corridor.

 **Scene Five**

Poe helped Finn into a sort of high-tech wheelchair. "Does it feel alright?"

"It's different, but I'm sure I'll get used to it," said Finn.

They joined Leia in the main room, where Leia looked over a map of Avis Almiri. Finn looked at them, as well. "What are we looking at?"

"Sensors," Leia explained. "They pick up every ship within a certain range of the atmosphere. We're hoping it will warn us if the First Order comes."

" _When_ the First Order comes," Poe corrected.

Finn stared at the map. He noticed something and pointed. "What's that?"

It was a tiny dot, a light. More of them appeared behind it. Still more popped up until it made a big spot on the map. Leia looked at Poe. "They've found us. Commander, prepare for battle."

"Yes, General," said Poe.

"Poe, wait," pleaded Finn.

Poe put his hand out. "Finn, I know you want to help, but you just woke up. You still need time."

Finn scowled, but he knew Poe was right. "Be careful."

"I will," said Poe. He ran off down the hall.

 **Scene Six**

The First Order fleet entered the dark, cloudy atmosphere of Avis Almiri. A soldier radioed the others. "There doesn't seem to be anyone here."

"Maybe the sensor was wrong," suggested another soldier.

"No. They're here. I can feel it," said Kylo. He looked down at the ground, but it was not visible from his point of view. "We can't see anything from this angle. Drop down, and we'll sweep the surface."

The ships dipped below the clouds, rocked by the strong winds. Kylo deployed his landing gear. "I'm landing."

"No. Stay in your ship," radioed Admiral Hux.

Kylo landed anyway. "I don't take orders from you."

He put on his helmet and got out of his ship, then put his hood up. Kylo started the walk to wherever the Resistance might be.

 **Scene Seven**

Members of the Resistance boarded their fighters, droids being lifted into them, as well. BB-8 was lifted into Poe's ship with him. "Ready, BB-8?"

BB-8 beeped. Leia stood in the midst of it all. "Defend yourselves. May the Force be with you all."

"May the Force be with you," repeated the pilots in unison. It was more than a team, it was a family.

Finn stared at Poe as his hatch closed, wishing he could join the fight more than anything. Poe saluted him and winked before the ships began taking off.

Leia put a comforting hand on Finn's shoulder. "You'll have your chance to fight again. Trust me."

 **Scene Eight**

"Get ready. They're right up ahead," Poe radioed to his fleet.

"I see 'em," responded a female pilot, Rathma Xalrich.

The Resistance met the First Order, and lasers began flying back and forth. The ships flew around, performing fancy maneuvers.

"It's more difficult to fly when you can't see," said Snap Wexley.

"The wind makes it hard, too," Rathma added.

Poe grinned to himself. "Why do you think we chose this planet as the new base?"

He shot, and a First Order ship got right in the way. It exploded and spun across the ground.

"Yeah!" yelled Snap.

The battle raged on.

 **Scene Nine**

Finn and Leia stared at the map. Finn angrily tapped his fist on the arm of his wheelchair. "I can't stand not knowing what's going on."

"I know it's hard, but they're safe," said Leia. "I can feel it."

Finn stared at the lights. "How long will they be safe?"

Leia looked uncertain and stressed. "As long as they possibly can."

 **Scene Ten**

The aerial battle continued in the midst of the darkened clouds. Rathma swooped down when she saw a massive shadow. "What is that?"

"It's a transport ship for something," Poe answered. "Something big."

They watched as the transport's door opened, and a few tanks rolled out into the terrain.

Poe's eyes widened in surprise and worry. "Team, new objective. Take out those tanks by any means necessary."

One of the fighters swooped down by a tank, but it sent out a ball of energy that took him down almost immediately.

"Careful not to get too close," said Poe, though that had become obvious.

 **Scene Eleven**

Finn and Leia continued to watch the map. They were almost alone now, except for a few support members. Finn heard something and turned his head. "Did you hear that?"

Leia turned quickly, extending an arm. Kylo Ren's unlit lightsaber fell from his grasp, hitting the floor with a clank and rolling away from him. "Ben. I could feel your presence as soon as you landed."

"General Organa," said Kylo, still wearing his mask. "I'm here for the map to Skywalker. Give it to me."

"We're not giving you anything," Finn said.

Kylo turned towards him. "So the traitor lives. Too bad."

Kylo flicked his hand, and Finn rolled across the room in his new chair. Kylo held out his other hand, and his lightsaber came back to him. He turned it on, the unsteady red energy humming. "Where is the map?"

"You are my son, Ben," said Leia, staring down his saber as if it were a toy. "I am not afraid."

 **Scene Twelve**

The fighters tried their damnedest, but the tanks seemed unstoppable. Another ship fell victim to an energy ball.

"Poe, these things are too strong," said Snap.

Poe internally assessed the situation. "I know. I'm sending a warning to base. We'll have to evacuate, make home somewhere else."

In her ship, Rathma looked distressed. "Damn it. I was hoping this would be the last move."

"I know. I'm sorry," said Poe. "Resistors, fall back. Return to base."

 **Scene Thirteen**

"The map isn't here!" Finn yelled from across the room, struggling to get back into his chair. Kaydel Ko Connix came to help him.

"Have you seen it?" Kylo asked. He extended a hand and stepped closer, using the Force. Finn winced in pain, pulled into a position in which he couldn't move. He finally exhaled, and Kylo dropped his hand to his side. "You haven't."

"Yeah. I was out for a pretty long time, thanks to you," Finn responded. He grabbed Connix's blaster and fired it, but Kylo deflected it.

Kylo stood in place. "You're strong, and brave. I admire that."

He turned to Leia. "You have seen the map."

He balled his hand into a fist, and Leia grimaced in pain. "Ben, please."

"Ben is dead," said Kylo.

A radio call from Poe came through. "General, they have tanks that we can't take out. We have to retreat."

"So the Resistance retreats again," said Kylo. He held his mother with the Force.

She stared at him, an intensity in her eyes. He whimpered and held his head, letting her go. "The Force is with me, as well. Remember that. Resistance, take to your ships and scatter. You know where to meet."

Kylo took off his helmet as he stood back. His lightsaber was drawn. Finn looked at it. "General--"

"He won't kill me," Leia maintained. "He couldn't."

Kylo shook in his suit, grimacing. His lightsaber turned off. Leia backed away quickly. "Finn, Threepio, you're with me."

Kylo turned and walked out in the opposite direction.

 **Scene Fourteen**

Kylo came outside, again donning his helmet. He hurried away from the base and radioed the others. "Have you located them?"

"Yes," answered a soldier. "They're making their retreat."

"No!" yelled Kylo. "The Supreme Leader will not be pleased to hear that. Track them. All of them!"

"You have no authority here, Ren," said Hux. "It is wasteful to follow them all. There aren't many places for the Resistance to hide. A few ships to each transport bound for supposedly uninhabitable planets."

"Yes, Admiral," said a soldier.

 **Scene Fifteen**

Poe exited his fighter and found Finn, Leia, and Threepio. "What happened? Is everything alright?"

"Kylo Ren," said Finn. "He was here."

Poe's eyes turned to Leia, but she stood strong. "We're fine. Let's go."

They crossed to a transport ship, and the hatch opened. Leia went first, then Threepio. Finn noticed that his wheelchair would not go over the space between the ground and ramp.

"Come on, Finn," said Poe as he lifted his friend, carrying him onto the ship. He set him in the co-pilot's seat, left, and returned with the wheelchair. Poe sat in the pilot's seat and started up the transport. "You ready? Time to scatter."

Transports and fighters alike took to the air all around them, shooting back at the First Order as they did so. The ships all took off in separate directions.

Poe's ship reached outer space, and he punched the hyperdrive.


End file.
